


Wizard Chess

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Birthday, Other, ficpic, toodleoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A little scribble for toodleoo's birthday! A moment from her very funny fic: The Trials of Oswald Granger-Snape, which you should read! :DParenthood is confusing for the Granger-Snapes. It'd be confusing for you, too, if it were your son who idolized Ronald Bilius Weasley.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 87





	Wizard Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trials of Oswald Granger-Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806395) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo). 



[](https://imgur.com/DT4jZcr)   



End file.
